


The Plumeria Café

by stardew69



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Falling In Love, Glitradora, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Pure, We Love Healthy Polyam Relationships, girls loving girls, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardew69/pseuds/stardew69
Summary: Adora is a barista at The Plumeria Café (a local coffee shop,) who can't stop thinking about the cute new customer with the short purple hair, or the regular who's been flirting with her since day one.





	The Plumeria Café

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this fic has been discontinued
> 
> i was hoping to complete it but there came a time where it just wasn't fun for me anymore :( i hope you enjoyed what i did put out into the world though <3
> 
> there may come a time when i want to finish it in the future, but for now this is the plumeria cafe :)
> 
> \- cal

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The warm sun was shining down on my tired body through the slits in the shutters. I glanced out the window, seeing a family play with their dog on the grass below me. Smiling, I sat up and stretched. It was so peaceful.

And then, I checked my phone.

 

Oh no.

 

Forcefully my blanket hit the wall as I chucked it and ran for the bathroom. Once I slid through the door, I rummaged through every drawer looking for a brush and a hair tie to quickly throw everything back. “Nine thirty-two, nine thirty-two Adora?! Thank the First Ones you’re only waking up _half an hour_ late.”

I always rambled to myself when I was nervous.

“Nine thirty-two,” I moaned as I haphazardly created a cloud of hairspray around my head. I rushed for the closet and threw on my work uniform, a plain white shirt and a frilly apron tied around bottoms of our choice. Today my choice was a dirty pair of jeans on the floor. They were the first pair of pants in sight.

Leaving as fast as I could, I forced on the first pair of shoes that appeared in my peripheral vision and slammed my hand against the coffee-table to grab my keys.

  
  
  


“Perfuma I am so sorry,”

The sweet bell jingled behind me as I entered The Plumeria Café. Immediately I was greeted by the warm smell of yummy candles and Perfuma, wearing a surprised expression.

“My alarm didn’t go off for some reason but I got here as quickly as I could, I’m sorry it won't happen again—”

“Adora it’s okayyy,” Perfuma tittered and took my hands in hers. “I understand.”

“W—….you do?”

“Of course I do. We all make mistakes.” She smiled enchantingly.

Perfuma had the kind of smile that could melt your heart.

Her skin was tan and warm. She had long, wavy blonde hair that went down to her hips: which was always decorated with multiple lovely flowers.

The Plumeria encompassed Perfuma’s personality quite well; it was decorated with tapestries and the large windows let in plenty of natural light. Crystals, plants, and small silver trinkets were always in view.

“You _are_ my best employee, Adora, so I won’t think much of it. Just be sure to set your alarm next time,” she smiled teasingly and I nodded. “Of course,” I grinned determinedly, “I won’t let you down.”

 

The bell on the front door jingled, so I stepped behind the counter to get to work. Once the customer got to the front she smirked familiarly at me. “Hey Adora.”

“Hiiii Catra,” I responded cheekily, smiling and rolling my eyes.

Catra was one of the Plumeria’s regulars. She had been coming in for a while now—I seemed to be her favorite server.

“The usual?” I asked, leaning to the side to grab a medium-sized cup.

“Naaah, I’m thinking I’ll live a little _dangerously_ today.” She folded her arms and rested them on the counter. “How about a cinnamon mocha?” Catra asked, cocking her head to the side slightly and grinning at me.

“You got it.” I dimpled and wrote her order down in a small notebook. “What size?”

“Medium should do the trick.” She flashed me that signature smirk.

I grabbed a medium-sized cup and scrawled her name on it in permanent marker. “Coming right up!”

 

Catra knew the drill. She dropped a few bills into my hand with a genuine grin. The register clacked open as I started to give her the remainder, but she held her hand up to stop me. “Keep the change, ‘dora. Add it to your tips.”

I glowed and looked at the money in my hands. Sure it was only a few dollars, but tips really added up over time.

“Thanks, Catra,” I said wide-eyed.

“‘Course. Anything for my favorite barista.”

She blew a kiss at me. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

Catra sauntered off with her hands in her pockets to find a table as I started work on her drink. I followed the usual recipe, but I did add extra whipped cream (her favorite.) Once finished, I jumped to the pick-up counter to call her name. “Catra?”

She waltzed up to me with that alluring, shit-eating grin. Removing the drink from my hand, she scanned it with her shifty eyes. “Extra whipped cream, huh?” she inquired, after a few seconds of silence.

“I can’t keep anything from you, can I?” I responded smugly.

She eventually sauntered off to her table, but not before looking back at me to grin flirtatiously. I let out a somewhat dreamy sigh and turned around to arrange the syrups the way I liked them.

 

About twenty minutes went by, and a few more customers trailed in to get their daily caffeine. Catra clicked away at her keyboard in the table against the large right side window; she often came in here to study.

But around 10:00 a.m., someone different came in that caught my eye.

As she pushed the door open the bell sang softly behind her. The morning turning afternoon sun brushed her tawny skin, making her sparkle. She was adorned with short, fluffy taffy-colored hair, and wore a purple dress with a puffy winter coat to accommodate the fall weather.

 

“Hi!” she said to me once she reached the front counter. “Can I get a small Galaxy Frappe please?”

The Galaxy Frappe was _by far_ our most sugary drink. It was only ever ordered by people with the sweetest smiles.

“Sure thing. Can I get a name for that?”

“Glimmer,” she smiled.

 

_Oh my god she’s so cute._

 

“Will that be all?” I asked, printing her name on a cup.

“Yup!”

 

It’s like my heart got whiplash.

 

I calculated her price and she handed me her card. “I’ll have that out for you shortly, okay?”

“Perfect,” she grinned.

 

Glimmer wandered away to presumably find a place to sit, and so I started work on making her drink look as pretty as possible. A lot of work went into the colorfulness of the Galaxy Frappe. Once finished I went to call her name, but I noticed the way she was looking at one of the tapestries on the walls.

You could tell she was in the kind of thought that didn’t want to be disturbed. So I decided to take her her drink instead of shouting her name across the café.

I unlatched the small gate to behind the counter and wandered over to Glimmer, her eyes still dancing around the complicated strokes in the tapestry.

“Uh, Glimmer? Here’s your drink,”

 

“Oh! Uh, thank you…”

“I just thought I’d bring it to you,” I explained embarrassedly, moving my hands around as I talked. “You looked really in thought and I…didn’t want to interrupt that. Heh.” I chuckled sheepishly.

“That’s actually— kind of adorable…” Glimmer took her drink from me with a raised eyebrow and a smile. “Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Turning around, I had planned to go back to work. But she took a step forward and held out her hand to stop me. “Wait!”

I turned around to face her, innocently wide eyed. “What is it?”

 

“I hope this isn’t too weird...but I just wanted to let you know I _love_ the ambiance of your café.”

“Oh. Thanks, that’s...not weird at all.”

She authoritatively held her hand to her chest and continued. “My name is Glimmer and I’m working on publishing a blog called Eternia Reviews, where I’ll be reviewing multiple local establishments and other things. I think a post on The Plumeria Café would be an _awesome_ first addition.”

“Oh, really?” I looked down at my messy apron, and brushed it off in an attempt to look somewhat presentable. “Then maybe you’d like to talk to the owner?” I pointed behind myself with my thumb.

My head turned to the back to try and look for her, but Glimmer held out two arms to stop me. “No! No, that’s okay, I was kinda thinking my reviews would have more of a…’oh hi I’m just a regular local quirky consumer,’ ya know?” She asked, holding her hands up and shrugging her shoulders, the awkward smile on her face telling me she was trying to get me to understand.

“Surprisingly, I know exactly what you mean.”

“I just thought I’d let you know cause…good reception can’t hurt right?” Glimmer let go of a nervous laugh.

“Of course,” I responded, smiling softly.

“Awesome.”

 

Glimmer reached into her coat pocket and fished out a small strip of paper, and a sparkly purple gel pen. She held up her knee to use as something to write against, scribbled on the paper with her tongue sticking out like she was concentrating, and handed the paper back to me, satisfied. “This is the URL. The website isn’t finished yet,” she somewhat laughed, but her expression soon feel to almost endearingly annoyed, “so don’t go there, but once my review is up it’ll be up and running!” She seemed very dedicated to her cause.

“Wow, you seem pretty dedicated to your cause.”

“I _am_.” Glimmer sighed and leaned against the wall. “It’s a special project I’m working on, trying to gain the approval of my super upstanding mom, y’ know.” She seemed tired all of a sudden.

“I...don’t really know...but I can try and guess?”

 

She snickered. “Thanks...Adora.”

 

Sometimes I forgot I was wearing a name tag.

 

“Oh...sure thing.” I suppressed my embarrassment.

 

Glimmer sighed. “Welp, I should be off...thanks for the coffee, by the way.”

 

I laughed. “Sure, it _is_ my job.”

 

“That doesn’t mean you can’t be honored every once in a while.” And with that, Glimmer smiled, and left The Plumeria Café.

  
  


Little did I know, Catra had been spying the entire time.

I stepped back behind the counter, closing the latch on the gate behind me. “Hey Adora,” I heard behind me, this time less extravagant.

“Oh, hey Catra. Already heading home?” My eyebrows were raised, and it wasn’t hard to distinguish I was surprised.  
“Yeah, I guess so.”

Something in her tone seemed defeated. “You okay?” I gently asked.

 

“Yeah...everything’s chill. I just wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

 

“Are you free tomorrow night?” The Catra charm mysteriously returned.

 

* * *

 

_congratulations !  you gained (2) new items !_

 

+1        [  www.eterniablog.com   ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ ]

 

+1        [  555-0127 (catra) <3 ]


End file.
